


Baby Kicks

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: This is a short Inuyasha fanfic which inspired off of this.http://lenbarboza.tumblr.com/post/183683959325/big-kicksThis fanfic takes place in the universe of XfangheartXInuyasha (C) Rumiko Takahashi





	Baby Kicks

Baby Kicks

 

It was a hot summer day in the village. Months passed ever since the certain young priestess, Kagome was pregnant with the half-demon, Inuyasha's child.

With the breeze gently through the window, Kagome and Inuyasha were laying together on their futon as he was laying next to her resting his head with his arm. His golden eyes stare down to his wife's swollen abdomen as she was rubbing it tenderly with her one hand.

Her white yukata rode was open only let her bulged stomach shown while letting ample breasts half exposed. Since it was humid outside and it was becoming unbearable for her as she was sweat from her forehead to eyebrows. Luckily she was not wearing anything else aside her white modern underwear.

Inuyasha on the other hand didn't mind the heat despite being a half human half demon not humid temperatures. But however he was there for, Kagome to help her cool down while also keeping her comfortable as the same time. He place his hand on hers while he leans in and give her swollen belly a good peck on it which, Kagome couldn't help but giggle which of course caused, Inuyasha to chuckle as well.

Just then, Kagome gasped a bit as she felt a slight kick in her womb.

“Kagome, what's wrong?” Inuyasha asked looking a bit concren.

“Inuyasha...d-did you feel that? I felt it kick.” she said.

“Really?”

“Here,” She takes his hand and place in the center of her bulged stomach. “Just wait for it.”

Not long another kick came again only it was a bit harder then the last.

“Whoa!” Inuyasha exclaimed with his eyes widen.

“You felt it did you?” She smiled. “It seems our little one is active today.”

“Doesn't it hurt when the baby kicks like that?” Inuyasha asked.

“Not really.” She shook her head. “It really doesn't hurt at all.”

“Well at least now we know that the baby is anxious to see us.” Inuyasha said giving a small smile to her.

“Yes. I believe so. I'm really can't wait for any longer, Inuyasha.” She said giving a slight chuckle.

“I'm sure you do, Kagome.” He grin at her which, Kagome couldn't help but smile along with him.

But soon his smile slowly dies down as his expression is now changed to a nervous tone as he look down staring down her stomach which she took notice of it as she too look at him with a concern look on her face.

“Inuyasha? What's the matter?”

“Huh?” He looked up to her. “Oh n-nothing...it's just...what if the baby doesn't like me.”

“What?” Her eyes went wide as she couldn't believe what he was saying. “Inuyasha what make you think of that nonsense?”

“I don't know...I just feel like what if I'm not meant to be a good father.” He said.

“Inuyasha stop it!” She exclaimed. “Stop saying such things!”

Inuyasha jolt a bit by her yelling.

“I'm only saying...”

But she hushed him but placing a finger by his lips to shut him up.

“Stop talking and listen to me. I know it's scary, and very nerving to have a child. I know it can be nerve wracking to raise a child. I'm pretty scared myself too.”

Kagome place her hand on the side of his cheek.

“But I know that you, and I will raise this baby together with you helping me. Because you know why, Inuyasha?” She asked.

“Why?” He tilt his head.

“Because I know deep down you'll make yourself a good father.” Kagome said as she lean and kiss him by the lips with passion while he return it to her until the both pulled away.

“Yeah,” He smiled. “You're right, Kagome. I guess I will be a good father.”

“Well of course you will silly. Beside the odds of us having more then just one baby.”

Inuyasha expression change to a stun dumbfounded expression as he's having a hard time hearing what she said.

“W-What?” He whispered.

“And who knows that maybe we'll have a dozen of them with cute little puppy ears!” She squealed like a 6-year old girl again which hearing that made his heart dropped.

“Uh...a...a dozen?!”

Kagome the laughs.

“Oh, Inuyasha! I'm just kidding.” She laughed.

Inuyasha couldn't stand but laugh with her as he could just scolded her for that joke.

“Keh!” he softly scoffed. “I don't care if it just one baby or a few I know that they will be loved by the both of us, Kagome.”

He then kiss her on the cheek which cause her to giggle.

“Oh, Inuyasha. I love you.”

“And I love you, Kagome.”

The two then kissed by the lips again as well of enjoying the rest of the beautiful summer time of the feudal era of Japan.

The End


End file.
